Birthday Wishes
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Albus Potter helps Scorpius Malfoy celebrate his birthday.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Pop Figure Collection I wrote Harry Potter figure's Lucius Malfoy's Masked Lucius Death Eater Mask prompt of Malfoy Manor, and Normal Lucius Wand Holster prompt of silver. For Eastern Funfair's Bingo I wrote for slash board Albus/Scorpius pairing. For Southern Funfair's Guess the Name I wrote for Dean's prompt of write a slash pairing. For Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod I wrote for Liza's genre prompt of fluff.**

**For Shipping Wars I wrote for the ship of Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. I wrote for Summer Micro 2 List prompt of Stuffed Animal. Word count without Author's Note is 707 words.**

**For Summer Bingo I wrote for 3 D Bundle. Word count without Author's Note is 707 words. I hope you all enjoy Birthday Wishes.**

"Happy birthday, Scorp," Albus said as he handed over the wrapped bundle in his arms. He felt a sense of pride in the wrap job he'd done having done it all by himself for the first time. His mum hadn't helped him at all. He'd even bought the present himself. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Al," Scorpius said as he placed his boyfriend's present with the rest of presents to be opened. He wondered what Scorpius had bought him. It didn't look like it was the book they'd been talking about which was good because he knew his father had gotten him that one. But what could it be.

"Do you know all these people?" the dark haired hazel eyed boy asked his silver blonde haired boyfriend as he stared around Malfoy Manor at all the people who'd come to celebrate Scorpius's birthday with him.

Scorpius shook his head. "They're friends of my parents," he told Albus holding out his hand to the other boy. "I have to show you something. Come on."

Albus looked around to make sure his parents wouldn't tell him they should stay and talk to Mr. Malfoy's guests. Once he was sure they were in the clear he took Scorpius's hand and allowed himself to be pulled away.

Scorpius's heart pounded in his ears as he drug Albus up to his bedroom where he had kept his present from his parents hidden. He wanted to ask Albus to go with him on the trip they'd given him without prying eyes present. Once he reached the door to his room he stopped dead catching his breathe.

"What's going on, Scorp?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow as he took in the disheveled looking boy in front of him. "Are you hiding something up here?"

"No," Scorpius said with a smile. "But I do have something I want to show you. It's one of my birthday presents from my parents." He opened the door and pulled Albus in after him leading the dark haired boy over to his bed. He pushed Albus onto the bed with a smile before sauntering over to his desk and pulling something off of it.

"What's that?" Albus asked curiously.

"My parents are taking me on trip for vacation for my birthday," Scorpius told Albus holding out the envelope to the other boy. "We're going to Paris. I've always wanted to go to Paris."

Albus looked through the tickets. There were four tickets in the envelope but only three Malfoys. He looked up curiousity getting the better of him. "There are four tickets here," he said, "but only three of you. Is someone else coming along with you?" He felt a surge of jealousy going through in regards to whoever it was. He should be the one to go to Paris with Scorpius.

"I was hoping that someone would be going with us," Scorpius told Albus. "That is if you can get your parents to allow you to go."

"You want me to go with?"

Scorpius nodded excitedly.

"I'll go ask my parents now." Albus stopped at Scorpius's door and laughed. "This is better present than the one I got you." He raced out the door before Scorpius could say anything else.

##########################################################################################

They hadn't talked about the Paris trip for the rest of the evening. But Scorpius had seen his boyfriend sneak over and remove his gift from the pile. He felt a surge of sadness go through him at this. Was Albus breaking up with him? It was at this point his parents gathered everyone around to watch him open presents. He didn't feel like but he didn't want to upset his mum.

"Open mine first," Albus said handing over the parcel he'd arrived with. The green and yellow snitch patterned wrapping paper looked like it had been opened and re-wrapped again.

Scorpius took the package from Albus's out stretched hand and began to tear into paper. Once the paper was on the ground he stare at the stuffed dragon in his hand with a sign saying 'We're going to have tons of fun in Paris'. He smiled throwing his arms around Albus with a thank you. This vacation was going to be the best ever.

**I hope you all enjoyed Birthday Wishes.**


End file.
